The Bikini
by Incantare
Summary: How would Edward and Bella spend a sunny day at the beach? A fluffy one-shot in Bella's point of view, taking place in the summer after Twilight. Enjoy!


_Ah, how I love the fluff! The idea behind this one-shot came to me late at night again (I seem to come up with the best ideas when I'm about to fall asleep), and I started wondering how Edward and Bella spent some of the summer between Twilight and New Moon. So here is my take on what a day at the beach would be like for our favorite star-crossed couple._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

I woke up with my arm over my eyes, unintentionally blocking the rays of yellow light streaming in through my open bedroom window. The morning was uncharacteristically sunny, a warm breeze billowing out the old lace curtains and stirring the loose papers on my desk.

It was exactly the sort of summer day I'd expect anywhere else but Forks. I raised my head slightly, squinting as I reveled in the absence of the Olympic Peninsula's typical rain showers.

I felt the pair of arms wrapped around my waist move, shifting me as I dazedly took in my surroundings. Turning my head, I sighed as I snuggled closer into the crook of his neck. I relaxed, happily sinking back against his chest.

I felt his lips brush across my forehead as he whispered, "'Morning, love."

"Mmm…" I murmured in response, not quite awake enough to form a coherent sentence.

He chuckled quietly as he pressed his face into my hair, breathing in my scent. My mind drifted, half still in dreams and half struggling to confront reality.

Most would consider associating with vampires dangerous, a death wish, irrational in every shape or form. Falling in _love _with one, however, would likely be beyond all comprehension. But I've discovered love is a very complex thing, gentle yet forceful, and mystifying above all else. I often found myself lost by the vastness of the emotion.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and nuzzle my ear. Falling in love with Edward was perhaps, in addition to being more than I ever deserved, the most complicated thing that would ever happen to me, and not because of the nature and feeding tendencies of his kind. The miracle that he returned my feelings at all never ceased to baffle me.

"I love you," he murmured, as if sensing what I was thinking. I was once again grateful to whatever force allowed me to be the one exception to Edward's unusual gift, and slightly ashamed of myself for the turn my thoughts had taken. My cheeks quickly heated in response, my usual, extremely embarrassing reaction to almost everything he said to me.

"I know," I answered, sneaking a glance at his perfect features through my eyelashes. The corner of his mouth turned up in my favorite crooked grin. "You know I love you, too?"

"Of course." His smile changed slightly, his divine expression becoming slyer and his voice teasing. "How could I forget with you reminding me every few minutes in your sleep?"

My face flushed a deeper red. I was granted the one bit of privacy in having my thoughts shielded, but what few things I kept from him I was sure he learned later on through my invariable sleep-talking. I pouted at the unfairness of the whole situation.

His lopsided grin widened. "You know how much I love it."

"Well, as long as _you _enjoy it," I mumbled, knowing full well he heard every word. My face slipped out of the pout at the irresistible twinkle in his eye.

"You have no idea." He leaned in, kissing the tip of my nose. I lost my train of thought as I inhaled his sweet, heady scent. His cool breath tickled my ear. "What shall we do today?"

"Hmmm…" I murmured again as I considered his question. The truth was I didn't really care what we did or where we went. We could lie in bed for days on end and I would be living in heavenly bliss. Edward, on the other hand, couldn't be convinced that all I wanted was him and him alone. Despite my profuse objections, he constantly felt obligated to engage me in human activities, taking me to an expensive restaurant one night and sending me off shopping in Seattle with his extravagant sister the next. I had been looking forward to summer break not for the reason of no more schoolwork, but because I saw it as three months of peaceful time alone with him.

Of course, with a little more persuasion on my part, those three months could easily become an eternity.

I smiled as my thoughts returned to the one topic we never failed to argue over. Ever since the night of the prom, Edward had become even more adamant about keeping me human. What I viewed as spending forever with my soul mate, he perceived as damning his to eternity as a monster.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he stroked my hair, not bothering to conceal the curiosity in his voice. "Do you have any ideas?"

I sighed. If Edward was so afraid of depriving me of any human experiences now, it seemed highly unlikely he would agree to depriving me of my humanity altogether.

"I don't know," I said, fidgeting with the edge of my blanket. His large white hands covered my own, their iron strength holding my fingers still. He kissed my temple, letting it go for now.

"I have an idea," he whispered thoughtfully against my skin.

"Uh-oh." I twisted to see his face, already suspicious of whatever he had in mind. There was a mischievous glimmer in his tawny eyes.

"I wonder…" he mused, regarding me with an appraising look.

"Yes?" I prodded, the curiosity getting the better of my distrust.

"Do you still have that bathing suit Alice bought you on your last shopping trip? Or have you returned it without her permission?"

"No, I still have it…" I said slowly, not following the direction of his questions. Though the butterfly-print bikini Alice insisted on buying me last week was far too skimpy for my modest tastes, I hadn't yet made the decision to return it. She would undoubtedly see it in one of her visions, and I knew I couldn't get anything past her. "Why?"

I couldn't imagine what use it would bring to me here. Despite the Cullens' seemingly endless finances, there was no indoor pool at their house and the weather of Washington was a bit too dreary for much outdoor swimming. Besides, any activities _I_ was interested in doing with Edward didn't require any—

"Well, I thought since the weather was so nice…" His voice trailed off suggestively.

"You want to… set up the lawn sprinkler?" I asked, only half-joking.

He chuckled, the movement shaking the bed. "Silly Bella, I meant we should go to the beach."

The sunlight bathed the entire town in a warm glow, from the glistening beads of water remaining on the giant ferns to Edward's skin through the car windows. His arms sparkled faintly in the filtered light as he drove towards the ocean, a mesmerizing characteristic of his kind. I knew it would glitter brilliantly when he emerged in the full sunlight.

We headed in a different direction from the typical tourist locations along the beach, opting instead for an area outside of the Quileute reservation and less popular among other humans. Not only was the conspicuity of their skin in direct sunlight a problem for the Cullens, but the hostilities held against them by the Quileute elders at La Push prohibited us from setting foot on their land.

"So where exactly _are_ we going, then?" I asked innocently. Knowing Edward's talent for finding beautiful locales to visit in nice weather, such as the meadow he first took me to, I was anxious to see another of his secret spots.

"I think I'll keep it as a surprise," he said, glancing away from the road long enough to smile at me. His grin exposed all of his perfectly straight teeth.

"I assume I'm dressed appropriately," I muttered, glancing down in self-consciousness.

He lowered his eyes, his gaze trailing over the bit of bikini that could be seen beneath the sheer fabric of my cover-up.

I blushed instantly and tugged at the straps, trying to hide it from his preying eyes. He snickered as he looked back at the road.

_It's not for you to like,_ Alice had said as she held the bathing suit up next to me at the mall. I remember blushing then at the implication behind her words. It seemed she wasn't too far off base.

The sun had climbed higher in the sky by the time we reached Edward's destination and made our way onto the empty stretch of beach. I took off my shoes, taking pleasure in the feeling of the dry sand between my toes. Edward led me toward the water, close enough to feel the salt spray and rhythm of the lapping waves. I immediately flopped down onto the beach, my intention being to soak up every last ray of sunlight I could. Edward settled gracefully next to me, his towel already arranged in a perfect, wrinkle-free square.

I stretched my arms over my head, squinting against the sunlight as I examined the area. We were in a small hamlet, protected on one side by the jagged cliffs marking the boundary of La Push. I could make out several small, rocky islands farther out to sea. The shore itself was the usual expanse of rocks and driftwood, but there were small stretches of smooth sand ideal for sunbathing. The water looked cool and inviting with white seagulls resting adrift on the gentle waves.

"Do you want to go in the water?" Edward asked, his thoughts seeming to follow a similar direction as my own.

I hesitated. "Why don't you go in, and I'll wait here?" I asked, already knowing my attempt at subterfuge had failed. He snaked an arm around my waist, the chill of his chest cooling my skin.

"You don't like swimming?" Rather than sounding incredulous, he seemed glad to have gleaned another fact from me about my apparently _fascinating_ personality.

I avoided his eyes, digging a small shard of sea glass out of the sand by my towel. The water had worn the edges down to smooth corners, and I ran my thumb over the cloudy, greenish-blue surface.

"No, I like it… but…" I paused.

"Bella…" Edward's lips were at my ear as he took me by one hand and pulled me upward off the ground. He pulled his t-shirt off with his other hand and left it on his towel.

I tried not to stare at his Adonic physique, or how his diamond skin threw a kaleidoscope of colors across the sand and water. He looked back at me, beckoning me towards the water with his radiant smile. I was suddenly aware of my frozen, open-mouthed expression.

"Bella?" He said again, his voice questioning this time.

"I'm… not a very good swimmer," I offered lamely. I was used to the stagnancy of the public swimming pools in Phoenix, and even then I couldn't do much better than a doggy paddle.

He smiled reassuringly. "I won't let you get swept away." Wordlessly, he reached for the hem of my cover-up.

"No…but… I… " I struggled to find the words to describe my hesitation. Not only was I thoroughly uncomfortable with the scantiness of the bikini, but I was also well aware of how flawed I would look next to him in all his immortal beauty. The comparison would be beyond pitiful.

"Bella," he soothed, drawing me into an embrace again. "Don't you know by now how beautiful you are?"

My fingers loosened their stranglehold on the cloth, and I allowed him to whisk the airy dress off over my head. With his other hand still grasping mine, he steered us toward the ocean.

I stopped as soon as I set foot in the water. The waves pooled around my ankles, sending shivers up my spine. "It's cold…"

Without any warning, Edward scooped me up and dove with me in his arms under the first wave. I coughed up the salty water and spluttered my indignation as soon as I could breathe. Edward surfaced next to me, completely unabashed.

"What was that for?" I asked, gasping for air.

"I sensed some reluctance, so I thought I'd help you out." He grinned shamelessly.

"Thanks," I responded, my voice bitter. His repentant smile, however, made it impossible for me to remain annoyed with him. In an attempt to retain some semblance of my former modesty, I position myself so only my head was visible above the murky water.

"Do you like the waves?" Edward asked as he swam in circles around me.

"Yes," I decided, enjoying the buoyant up-and-down motion of the small swells.

"Good," he said, his eyes fixed on something over my shoulder. I turned to see a considerably larger wave making its way towards us, building in height as it swallowed smaller waves in its path. With a small exclamation, I paddled over to Edward and fastened my arms around his neck. I clung to him tightly as the wave crested and washed over us.

Edward calmly treaded water for the both of us, and we quickly emerged on the other side. He chuckled as our heads broke the surface of the water.

"I haven't had much experience swimming in the ocean," I confessed as I loosened my legs from around his waist. There was no need to mention that his inhuman athletic abilities also utterly nullified mine.

"That's why you have me," he teased, brushing a stray lock of wet hair out of my eyes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That's just what I needed; another reason to depend on him. He _never_ made me feel like a burden — as a matter of fact, he seemed to take an odd pleasure in acting as a guardian angel over my every difficulty, whether it's a crazed vampire tracking me or a potentially hazardous shoelace. I often wondered if he would one day realize how unbalanced our relationship really was, and I dreaded the day he recognized my unworthiness.

He drew me closer; I hardly noticed his icy skin in the low temperature of the water. We rested there, gently drifting in the undercurrent, our thoughts miles away.

There was only one solution I could see where we could be equal. One where he wouldn't fear endangering me with every caress, and I wouldn't worry about being a hindrance— to him or to his family. It was logical.

"We should go back," Edward murmured next to my ear. I looked up, surprised to see how far out to sea we had floated. "You need to put on some sunscreen," he added, eyeing my reddening shoulders.

"Wouldn't want to get cancer," I sighed. He smirked at my unenthusiastic tone. Though I knew it was a bad idea, my recent reflection on our relationship prompted me to push a little more. "Of course, there are _other_ ways of preventing any fatal diseases … and dying in general, for that matter."

"Bella," he warned, his voice no longer playful. I lowered my gaze, my argument already defeated by the look in his golden eyes. On top of that, I felt guilty for trying to ruin such a perfect day.

He hooked an arm around my waist again, this time meaning to tow me back towards the shore. I started to swim alongside him when something out in the water caught my attention.

"Wait," I said, squirming out of his grasp. It was one of the small islands I had seen earlier from the beach.

"What is it?" Edward said, treading water beside me and following my gaze. I began to swim towards the island, pushing against the waves with short, sporadic movements.

"Are you trying to _swim_ there?" He asked, humor mixing with disapproval in his voice.

"Mm-hmm," I answered. I wasn't sure what it was about the island that attracted my interest, but I was determined to distract him from the conversation that would most likely ensue if we returned to the beach.

He snorted in disbelief, gracefully keeping pace beside me. "At this rate, it will take you till next _Tuesday._"

I ignored his jab at my slow progress, instead fixing my eyes on the island's distant, rocky form. It was only a half-mile or so…

"Seriously, Bella, you'll wear yourself out."

I paused, turning in the water so I faced him. "I'm willing to _try_ it, at least."

He narrowed his eyes at the salient implication behind my words. "That is entirely unrelated, Bella."

"Still, you're negativity isn't helping," I sniffed, picking up my slow stride out to sea again.

"How about I propose an alternative?" He asked, his voice entreating now. He swam in front of me, blocking my path. We floated in the water for a minute while I considered his offer.

"Fine," I said. I would have crossed my arms and tapped my foot, but given the current circumstance, it would probably cause me to drown.

He chuckled, cocking one flawless eyebrow. "Climb on my back."

Without another word, he found my hands under the water and pulled me towards him. I assumed the position I normally took whenever he insisted on running ─ my arms locked around his neck, my chin resting on his shoulder ─ and barely had enough time to draw in a deep breath when he launched us under the water.

I could feel we were moving extremely fast, practically soaring beneath the waves. My hair whipped behind me, the restraining water pulling at its roots. Edward surfaced quickly, enough time for me to draw in another breath before he dove underneath again. I was surprised by the distance we had covered in only a few seconds ─ the island seemed much closer from what I could tell in my brief glimpse of it above the surface.

I would describe the experience somewhat akin to riding a dolphin, were dolphins extraordinarily speedy and elegant despite a heavy load. The moment reminded me of the first time I had hitched a ride on Edward's back, also a day of unusual sunshine spent in one of his favorite places.

I sucked in a deep breath when we broke the surface again, not at all surprised to see we had almost reached the island's rocky shore. Edward slowed a little, keeping our heads above the water. He covered the remaining space with several powerful strokes as the light wind dried the salty water drops from my face.

I leaned my head against his, sighing in contentment as we drifted in front of the island. I turned my head, planting a kiss of gratitude on his icy cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," he whispered. I loosened my grip around his neck, sliding in front of him so I could better see his face. His eyes were soft, a tinge of remorse mingling with the love in his expression.

"You know why I resist you, Bella." He spoke very quietly. I ducked my head, trying to avoid seeing the struggle in his eyes. "You know you mean more to me than anything else on Earth."

A blush heated my face, slowed slightly by the coldness of my skin.

"And you know I have my reasons for refusing to change you."

"But if you _know_ we belong together… _forever_…" My voice trailed off as I pronounced the word, letting its literal meaning hang in the air between us. To think we could have all of eternity, countless days like today…

He put a finger over my lips. "I can't ask that of you."

"You don't need to _ask_," I protested weakly.

He smiled sadly, looking up at the still-clear sky with a thoughtful ─ yet decided ─ expression. "Someday, maybe you'll understand my motives… my _reasons_ for not allowing you to become what I am."

I let the conversation drop, but not without making the firm yet futile condition to myself that he would someday understand mine. He slid his arm around my waist, his other hand smoothing my wet, disheveled hair away from my forehead. When he leaned in to kiss me, his lips shaping themselves around mine, I melted into his stony embrace.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my rambles, and I _implore_ you to leave a review :)._


End file.
